El tesoro
by Cris Snape
Summary: Año 711. Los musulmanes están a punto de conquistar Toledo y los brujos aprovechan los últimos instantes de libertad para poner a salvo uno de sus tesoros más importantes: la Mesa del Rey Salomón. Esta historia participa en el reto "Momentos Históricos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**EL TESORO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Momentos históricos"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones".**_

_He aquí la segunda historia que quiero presentar al reto. Durante siglos, Toledo fue la capital del reino visigodo, hasta que en el año 711 fue invadida por los musulmanes. Gran parte de la población huyó antes de dicha invasión, llevándose parte del tesoro que habían reunido durante su etapa de esplendor. Sin embargo, según la leyenda el verdadero tesoro quedó oculto en las cuevas y subterráneos de la ciudad. Y de eso va esta historia. Espero que os guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Año 1980<strong>_

Tan solo un guardia vigilaba la entrada de la Casa de las Tradiciones una vez caía la noche. Envuelto en una capa oscura, Naím Bennasar permanecía oculto entre las sombras, observando. Nunca fue una persona paciente, pero en esa ocasión debía esperar el momento más oportuno antes de actuar.

Estaba corriendo un gran riesgo. Nadie sabía lo que había hecho durante los últimos dos años y no podía descubrirse ahora. Cometer un error supondría un gran fracaso y él era un hombre acostumbrado a la victoria.

Dejó que su memoria viajara al pasado, cuando su hermano le recriminaba por su impetuosidad. Omar se hubiera sentido más cómodo en esas circunstancias, no le cabía la menor duda. El bueno de Omar, siempre tan prudente y respetuoso a la hora de hacer uso de la magia. Comedido y reflexivo, en su vida había realizado un hechizo que no fuera necesario.

Naím entornó los ojos. El guardia era joven y le constaba que no tenía demasiada experiencia. Lo vio sentarse en una silla metálica y conjurar un bocadillo y una botella de agua. Debía estar hambriento, lo cual le recordó que él tampoco había probado bocado en varias horas. Por un instante temió que sus tripas fueran a delatarle, pero no pasó nada.

Se planteó la posibilidad de lanzarle un desmaius. No sería ni la primera ni la última vez que se veía obligado a hacerlo. Trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios no era un juego de niños y los inefables eran expertos en no dejar pruebas, ni físicas ni mágicas. Si hechizaba al guardia y su plan fallaba, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente podría rastrearle. Y si el encargado de hacerlo era Carrascosa, mejor no pensar en las consecuencias.

Naím no le había hablado de sus investigaciones, eso por descontado. Su superior era un hombre extremadamente reservado y no inspiraba demasiada confianza. Le había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas acostumbrarse a no hacer preguntas cuando Carrascosa daba alguna orden. Su naturaleza curiosa e insolente le ocasionó más de un problema en el pasado, pero había aprendido la lección.

Si alguien supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ¿acaso le preguntarían el por qué? ¿Sería capaz de responder a esa cuestión? Naím había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus motivaciones y en numerosas ocasiones se había dicho que era por curiosidad y también para servir a su comunidad.

¿Se estaba engañando a sí mismo? Después de todo, estaba buscando un gran tesoro. Cuando en el año 711 sus ancestros musulmanes invadieron Toledo, los visigodos huyeron de la ciudad y dejaron atrás una auténtica fortuna. Y no sólo en términos económicos. Gran parte del saber de la época estaba allí escondido. Y la joya de la corona. La auténtica Mesa del Rey Salomón.

Naím la quería. Cualquiera lo haría. Aunque Omar fue el hermano más aplicado de los dos cuando se trataba de aprender magia, era él quien más había estudiado, quien más conocimientos poseía. Lo único que anhelaba en su vida era saber todo lo que un hombre pudiera saber y la Mesa de Salón podía proporcionarle eso y mucho más.

Era un sueño imposible. Había tardado dos años en encontrar la entrada que llevaba al laberinto de cuevas en el que posiblemente habían ocultado el tesoro y, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no le llevaran a ningún sitio, estaba casi convencido de que estaba en lo cierto. Algunos habían investigado el lugar antes que él, pero ninguno había dado con la entrada correcta y ninguno había sabido dónde mirar ni con quién hablar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y suspiró de alivio cuando el guardia se rindió al sueño. Sabía que sucedería de la misma forma que sabía cómo evitar que las alarmas mágicas de seguridad saltaran cuando intentara penetrar en el edificio. Bastaba con ser miembro de pleno derecho de la Casa de las Tradiciones y, aunque él nunca estuvo interesado en formar parte de aquel círculo de brujos, su hermano sí lo había hecho.

Mientras hacía uso del salvoconducto de Omar, lamentó habérselo quitado. Le hubiera gustado explicarle su plan, pero cuanto menos supiera mejor para todos. Si lograba cumplir su objetivo, ya tendría tiempo de compartirlo con él de la misma forma que habían compartido todo desde niños.

Tal y como se esperaba, el estruendo fue ensordecedor en cuanto puso un pie en el Corredor de los Energúmenos. Antes de lanzar un potente hechizo silenciador, pensó que lo más normal del mundo era que le abuchearan con furia. Seguramente sus antepasados habían tomado parte en la mayoría de los acontecimientos históricos que allí se reflejaban, pero a él sólo le interesó un cuadro. La clave que le permitiría desentrañar un misterio que, tal vez, nunca sería descubierto.

Naím se detuvo frente a la pintura que representaba la toma de Toledo en el año 711. Era uno de los cuadros más pequeños y estaba al ras del suelo. Cuando un brujo pasaba por allí, no acostumbraba a fijarse en él. El artista había usado colores claros que se mantenían vivos pese al paso de los siglos. Naím se puso de rodillas y lo cogió con ambas manos. A continuación, lo agrandó y sonrió cuando se confirmaron sus sospechas: la pintura formaba parte de un pasillo evanescente.

Primero introdujo una mano. Las figuras de soldados de uno y otro bando se removieron a su alrededor y sintió un frío húmedo que le hizo estremecer. Tal vez aquello no fuera un buen augurio, pero al pensarlo detenidamente se dijo que era lo más lógico. Al otro lado se encontraría con un túnel subterráneo en el que no habría sistema calefactor.

Consciente de que no debía perder más tiempo, Naím se lanzó a la aventura. Atravesó el cuadro con decisión, con la varita en la mano y todos sus sentidos alerta. Y una vez más no hubo sorpresas, pues se encontraba en las cuevas en las que, sin duda, los visigodos escondieron su tesoro. No había conseguido averiguar su localización exacta, pero dudaba que estuvieran bajo la ciudad. Tal vez en algún monte cercano o, quizá, en el otro extremo del mundo. Poco importaba.

Antes de seguir avanzando, comprobó que no hubiera hechizos trampa. Si estaba en lo cierto, no tendría que enfrentarse a ninguna maldición mortal. El auténtico peligro era el laberinto que se extendía frente a él. Por fortuna, sabía cómo proceder y, cerrando los ojos, pronunció el hechizo que había encontrado en un tomo desvencijado de la biblioteca familiar.

Por supuesto, un hombre de su tiempo no podía aprobar las acciones de algunos de sus antepasados. Se habían comportado como fieras salvajes y compartía con su abuelo la creencia de que había que conocer el pasado para no repetirlo en el futuro. Sin embargo, agradecía enormemente que un Bennasar del Medievo hubiera robado aquel libro en particular. Seguramente había formado parte de las tropas invasoras y lo había obtenido saqueando alguna iglesia. Sin embargo, en casa tenían tomos con una historia mucho más perturbadora y un presente más peligroso.

Así pues, valiéndose del hechizo y siempre con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la magia lo guiara. Sentía como el frío le calaba los huesos y podía escuchar multitud de susurros a su alrededor, pero no perdió la concentración. Era importante no dejarse vencer por el miedo. Si se perdía, posiblemente moriría allí. El pasillo evanescente debía estar muy lejos en ese momento, envuelto entre las sombras, y él sólo podía seguir adelante.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, se quedó parado y la magia ancestral le invitó a abrir los ojos. Esperaba encontrarse en mitad de alguna bóveda majestuosa, así que se sintió decepcionado cuando descubrió que aquel pasillo era igual que todos los demás. La luz que conjuró para alumbrarse apenas le dejaba ver nada y el frío era más intenso que nunca. Por un instante se arrepintió de estar allí, solo y sin haberle dicho a nadie adónde iba.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Sabía que el tesoro estaba custodiado por algo o por alguien. Había pensado en todo tipo de criaturas mágicas e incluso en un ejército de ínferis, pero nunca en una fantasma.

Era una mujer joven y hermosa. Naím no tenía forma de saberlo, pero comprendió que en vida fue rubia y de ojos claros. Sus ropajes parecían los de una persona de origen humilde, aunque sus modos la delataban como alguien de alta cuna. Cuando le habló, su voz sonó dulce pese a no entender ni una sola palabra.

Naím se vio obnubilado durante unos segundos y nuevamente pensó en Omar. Siempre había sido muy bueno disimulando su interés por los especímenes del género femenino. En su vida había perdido el control frente a una mujer, ni siquiera ante las más hermosas, y tan solo Fátima le hacía sonreír. Le había costado un mundo encontrar una pareja y a Naím no le cabía la menor duda de que jamás volvería a enamorarse.

En cuanto a él, nunca tuvo tiempo para pensar en asuntos amorosos. Su profesión le ocupaba todas las horas de sus días y de sus noches y su reacción no dejaba de ser sorprendente. Carraspeó como un tonto y finalmente recuperó el dominio sobre sus pensamientos. Se dijo que si quería entenderse con ese fantasma debía hacer algo y conjuró un hechizo de traducción.

La mujer le observaba con cara de pocos amigos, sin duda molesta por su silencio. ¿Sería consciente de todo el tiempo que llevaba allí? ¿Habría enloquecido víctima de la soledad? ¿Le tendría deparada alguna sorpresa desagradable? Naím decidió tomar la iniciativa para poder resolver las dudas que comenzaban a asaltarlo.

—Le pido que me disculpe, señora. No he podido entenderla.

La fantasma le miró con desconcierto. Sin duda, había comprendido sus palabras y las encontraba raras. Naím tuvo el impulso de tocarse la frente por si le habían salido cuernos.

—¿Quién sois? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Sonaba demandante. Naím había previsto muchas cosas, incluidas esas preguntas, pero no supo cómo responder. ¿Debía decir la verdad o mentir? Tenía la sensación de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, se equivocaría. Y puesto que sus progenitores eran férreos defensores de lo primero, optó por ello.

—Soy Naím Bennasar. ¿Quién es usted?

O tal vez el término medio fuera lo mejor. La mujer entornó los ojos y no respondió directamente.

—Sois un invasor.

—Depende de lo que entienda por invasor.

—Habláis de forma extraña.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo.

—No me habéis dicho qué hacéis aquí.

—Usted tampoco me ha dicho su nombre —Naím se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de medio lado—. Y creo que sabe muy bien qué hago aquí.

La fantasma se acercó un poco más y le observó con detenimiento. Naím se dejó hacer, intentando planificar sus próximos movimientos. Se sintió tremendamente decepcionado cuando ella desapareció a través de una pared.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de indignación. No supo por qué la furia le invadió de esa manera. Encontraba la situación muy injusta y pensaba reclamar cuando ella volvió.

—Mi nombre es Adália. Os guiaré hasta la salida.

Naím apretó los dientes.

—No iré a ninguna parte.

—Si no aceptáis mi ayuda, moriréis.

—Soy un hombre de recursos.

Adália volvió a examinarle. Era incómodo y necesario y Naím procuró mantenerse tranquilo, cosa que no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Sabía que no bastaba con ser un brujo hábil para acceder al tesoro. La avaricia y la impaciencia no serían recompensadas en ningún caso y no le quedaba más remedio que transigir.

—Sois un invasor.

Nuevamente aquella acusación. Naím supuso que en parte tenía razón y comenzó a hablar.

—Procedo de una familia de magia antigua y conozco a prácticamente todos mis antepasados, pero ignoro qué hicieron aquellos que llegaron a la península allá por el año 711. Fue cuando usted murió, ¿cierto?

Adália no respondió, pero tampoco hizo falta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Tal vez no sea consciente de ello, pero estamos en el año 1980. Han pasado más de mil años desde que los musulmanes llegaron a la península. La invasión terminó hace mucho.

—¡Mil años! —exclamó Adália al cabo de unos segundos—. ¿No mentís?

—Sólo tiene que salir a la superficie para comprobarlo.

La mujer miró hacia arriba. Sin duda, deseaba marcharse de allí y descubrir cómo era el nuevo mundo, pero obviamente estaba atada a aquel lugar. Naím se preguntó qué clase de magia había usado para ligarse al tesoro y si era posible que ella fuera más prisionera que guardiana.

—Deseo saber más. Necesito que me relatéis qué ocurrió tras la llegada de los musulmanes.

—Me temo que será una larga historia, pero estoy dispuesto a contársela con una condición.

Adália le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y Naím sonrió. Finalmente había conseguido llevar las riendas de la conversación, que se había convertido en una negociación en toda regla. Y él siempre fue muy bueno negociando.

—No estáis preparado para ver lo oculto.

—Llevo mucho tiempo investigando. He recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí y le aseguro que lo estoy.

—No podéis tener esa certeza cuando no sabéis qué hay al otro lado.

Adália giró la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y Naím lo comprendió. Si durante un instante se había creído dueño de la situación, se hacía evidente que en ningún momento lo había sido.

—Si estuvierais preparado, ya lo hubierais visto.

Naím giró sobre sí mismo buscando lo que no podía ver. Tal vez fuera el momento de dar rienda suelta a su furia, pero no la sintió subiéndole por la columna vertebral. Era evidente que ella tenía razón y no tenía sentido enfadarse. Ni siquiera el saberse un fracasado le hubiera llevado a perder la calma justo en ese momento.

—¿Qué debo hacer para verlo?

Adália sonrió y adquirió una pose de lo más relajada. Era como si acabara de sentarse en un cómodo diván. No respondió a su pregunta porque ni ella misma lo sabía.

—Habladme del pasado. Abridme los ojos al futuro.

Naím suspiró. Nada había salido como esperaba, pero había sembrado y sabía que tarde o temprano recogería los frutos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toledo. Año 711<strong>_

La Mesa de Salomón era lo más importante. Adália lo sabía y todos sus compañeros brujos también. Incluso las gentes que no disponían del don lo sabían.

Los musulmanes no tardarían en llegar Toledo. Eran muchos los que habían abandonado la ciudad en los últimos días. Huían hacia el norte, lejos de las hordas de invasores. Los más pobres sólo llevaban consigo unos cuantos enseres de escaso valor y algunos animales, pero los ricos habían cargado con toda clase de joyas y riquezas.

Era inútil. Adália lo sabía y sus compañeros brujos también. Estaba escrito en las estrellas. Pronto los musulmanes se apoderarían de las tierras que durante tanto tiempo fueron su hogar. Estaban condenados y más tarde o más temprano les darían caza. Por eso era inútil sacar la Mesa de Salomón de Toledo. Por eso era tan importante mantenerla oculta y a salvo.

Los pasadizos llevaban allí desde tiempos inmemoriales. Desde antes de que los musulmanes fueran musulmanes y los cristianos fueran cristianos. Se contaban muchas historias sobre ellos. Que estaban habitados por criaturas espantosas, que conducían hasta las entrañas de la tierra y que cualquier hombre podía morir de hambre perdido en el inmenso laberinto que formaban.

Eran exageraciones. De niña, Adália había completado parte de su formación como bruja allí mismo. Incluso los ingenuos más osados se atrevían a zambullirse en sus misterios y volvían sanos y salvos. Casi siempre. Y pese a ser un lugar más seguro de lo que decían las viejas, era perfecto para ocultar el tesoro. Con un poco de ayuda mágica, jamás caería en manos equivocadas.

Poco importaban el oro y las piedras preciosas. La Mesa de Salomón era poderosa porque contenía todo el saber en sí misma. Si se utilizaba correctamente, podía otorgar un poder inconmensurable y convertirse en un alma letal. Si se utilizaba correctamente, podía destruir a cualquier persona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y llevar a la perdición al resto de la Humanidad.

Por ese motivo, no se había usado hasta ahora. Durante siglos permaneció a buen recaudo, alejada de los ambiciosos y egoístas mortales. Todos, en mayor o menor medida, habían comprendido su peligrosidad y siempre contó con la protección adecuada pero, ¿qué podían esperar de los musulmanes?

Nada bueno. Adália había oído historias y sabía que su naturaleza no era en absoluto civilizada. Utilizarían cualquier medio a su alcance para hacerse con el poder absoluto y no podían consentirlo. Algunos incluso sugirieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era destruirla, habida cuenta del peligro que suponía para todos, pero no sería necesario. La magia la protegería por siempre.

Eran ocho. Magos y brujas de toda clase y condición. Contaban incluso con un judío que había renegado de los suyos, consciente de qué era lo realmente importante. Adália no podía evitar mirarlo con suspicacia, pero si no los había traicionado antes, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? La vieja incluso le había comentado que pensaba convertirse al cristianismo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en él.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, dejaron la Mesa de Salomón y el resto de tesoros en el suelo, junto a las piedras que les rodeaban. Sin más preámbulos, comenzaron a conjurar toda clase de hechizos de protección y ocultamiento. Adália esperó pacientemente, rezando de rodillas.

No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer la llevaría directa al infierno, pero no pensaba echarse atrás. Si su condena suponía la salvación del resto de la Humanidad, lo haría encantada. Tenía miedo y no podía negarlo. Estaba a punto de hacer un gran sacrificio y sus padres y hermanos se sentirían orgullosos cuando lo supieran. Y sin embargo, temblaba como una hoja. Una de las ancianas la miró y le apretó un hombro como muestra de apoyo.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que sus compañeros cumplieron con su parte del plan. Sólo entonces Adália se puso en pie y encaró al que parecía el líder de todos ellos.

—¿Realmente queréis hacerlo? —Le preguntó. Y aunque se esforzó por sonar amable y comprensivo, la mujer supo que no admitiría una negativa por respuesta. Así pues, asintió—. ¿Sabéis qué hechizo debéis usar?

—Lo sé.

—Nosotros nos marcharemos ahora mismo. Cuando creáis que hemos salido de las cuevas, proceded como lo hemos previsto.

—Lo haré.

La miró como si dudara de ella. Adália alzó la cabeza y extrajo la daga del cinto de su túnica. El brujo asintió con satisfacción y, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida. Sus compañeros le siguieron, todos mudos y con expresiones circunspectas.

Durante sus últimos minutos de vida, Adália repasó mentalmente el hechizo que debía pronunciar justo antes de clavarse la daga en el corazón. La magia la mantendría ligada al mundo terrenal después de muerta, convertida en guardiana del tesoro más grande jamás conocido. Sólo necesitaba ser valiente y no sucumbir a sus deseos de cruzar el velo.

Todo por el bien mayor.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí voy a leer. Pensaba describir de qué manera quedan ligados este acontecimiento histórico y el futuro de Naím Bennasar (lo menciono brevemente en algún capítulo de mi fic "De Casta le Viene al Galgo") pero como el reto no va de eso prefiero reservarlo para otra ocasión.<em>

_No estoy segura de si la historia es válida o no para el reto porque, aunque se relata un acontecimiento histórico real, se hace de una forma un poco peculiar, pero confío en que sí valga. Con lo que me cuesta escribir, el hecho de sacar de mis dedos más de tres mil palabras en una noche me llena de orgullo y satisfacción XD_

_Por lo demás, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras impresiones en forma de review._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
